


Hold Her Down

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, Drabble, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened to Hermione at Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Her Down

"Hold her down."

_Kicking._

"Watch her nails."

_Scratching._

"You don't need these."

_Tearing._

"Push it in." 

_Grunting._

"She's too tight."

_Moaning._

"Harder. Do it!"

_Screaming._

"Shhh, baby."

_Whimpering._

"Christ... Fuck her mouth."

_Gagging._

"Oh, God."

_Crying._

"She's got pretty eyes."

_Blinking._

"Now, _I'll_ take your arse."

_Crying, bleeding, dying inside._


End file.
